


Fiabaland - L'inizio di una nuova era

by Graffias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il monologo di un Principe leader di tutti i Principi delle fiabe, perché è ora che tutti sappiano la verità...<br/>Le principesse creperanno all'alba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiabaland - L'inizio di una nuova era

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 29-11-2008.

**Fiabaland,**  
ai margini del Bosco Incantato, al tramonto.  
  
I Principi Azzurri, vestiti con calzamaglie di svariati colori pastello, sono riuniti attorno al loro leader, il Principe di Cenerentola (conosciuto anche con l'abbreviazione di P.C., da non confondere con personal computer).  
  
P.C. è un giovane assai bello, sotto i raggi del sole morente i suoi capelli sembrano miele colato e nei suoi occhi azzurri giace il cielo ambrato del tramonto. D'azzurro vestito e con sguardo deciso sfodera la sua spada e inizia il suo solenne discorso.  
  
\- Amici,  
fratelli,  
compagni,  
siamo qui riuniti per dire per l'ultima volta "no"!  
  
Le umane ci accusano di non esistere, dicono che siamo una bugia, tessono su di noi false trame incatenandoci alle loro teorie sessiste! Ci accusano di maschilismo, di non essere dei galantuomini, macchiano il nostro onore cianciando del ruolo marginale che avremmo nelle fiabe!  
  
 _Noi!!_  
  
Noi, che attraversiamo mari e monti per il nostro amore, veniamo accusati di arrivare solo alla fine della fiaba giusto per baciare la Principessa in questione! _Noi!!_  
Le umane non sanno che sotto queste calzamaglie batte il cuore di un Principe che potrebbero trovare anche dietro l'angolo se non fossero troppo impegnate a guardare reality show!  
E di chi è la colpa di tutto questo? Di chi è?  
  
 _Loro!_  
Le Principesse!!  
  
Io, P.C., ingannato da una misera scarpetta di cristallo!  
Per tutto il reame ho portato con me quella scarpetta: Cenerentola e la sua dannata Madrina conoscevano bene la mia debolezza, il mio amore infinito per i piedi di donna! Ah, che siano maledette!  
E io, povero Principe innamorato, ho tenuto con me quella scarpetta fin quando non ho trovato la proprietaria... e volete sapere la verità?  
I piedi di Cenerentola puzzano. Da morire.  
Quella scarpetta ha offeso per ore ed ore le mie reali narici e io con coraggio l'ho tenuta lo stesso con me! E a che pro? Ditemelo! Appena arrivata al castello Cenerentola non ha lavato più neanche un cucchiaino!  
  
E tu, P.S.... no, non sto dicendo post scriptum, sto parlando con te, Principe della Sirenetta; non ti ha forse imbrogliato quella sporca mezza umana? Quell'ibrido ittico non ti ha forse prima incantato con la sua adorabile voce per poi privartene? Quando è tornata da te non era forse priva della voce che ti aveva fatto innamorare?  
La cosa ti ha traumatizzato così tanto che da quel momento in poi non hai mangiato più pesce! Tu, un Principe, costretto da un dolore che ha segnato la tua nobile psiche a non mangiare più pesce!  
  
E tu, P. B., hai dovuto portare con te al castello una donna che per giorni e giorni ha convissuto con sette vecchissimi e sudici nani! Chissà cos'avranno fatto quegli ignobili con Biancaneve, ma tu impavido l'hai addirittura baciata!  
E ora? Adesso gli umani si fanno beffe di te ricordandoti di come la tua principessa stesse _sotto_ i nani! Per giunta quando l'hai baciata hai percepito il saporaccio della mela ormai marcia, quale sommo disgusto!  
  
E tu, P. R.! (Si avvicina un uomo vestito in maniera distinta e moderna e porge al nostro P. C. un biglietto da visita) No, scusi buon uomo, non sto cercando un PR, mi sto rivolgendo al Principe di Raperonzolo, comunque la ringrazio, gentilissimo! (L'uomo fa un inchino e va via)  
  
Dicevo, tu, P. R., costretto per amore ad arrampicarti non su per una scala ma sulla treccia di una fanciulla! E cosa dicono adesso gli umani di te? Che ti sei comportato d'animale perché le hai procurato dolore tirandole i capelli solo per poterla vedere!  
E cosa ti rimane fra le mani adesso? Solo i capelli con le doppie punte di Raperonzolo!  
  
E tu, P. B. A., per baciare e risvegliare la Bella Addormentata non hai per caso attraversato interi rovi spinosi lacerandoti la tua preziosa calzamaglia D &G? E cos'hai ottenuto in cambio? Forse non è ancora affetta da narcolessia, la Principessa, per colpa della demenza senile che ha investito la sua Fata Madrina? Quella sfaccendata Madrina non ha forse sbagliato a tue spese l'incantesimo?  
  
Miei cari amici, è ora di dire basta, è ora di innalzare tutti insieme le nostre spade e marciare ognuno verso i propri castelli, strisciando come prodi ninja all'interno dei nostri dannati talami nuziali armati col nostro migliore acciaio.  
  
Che le colpe cadano sulle Principesse Ingiuste e che i Principi Azzurri tornino alla gloria!  
Che non si oda il cinguettio di un solo uccellino amichetto di una principessa, che non si odano urletti di gioia e incantesimi proferiti da Fate Madrine!  
Oggi, amici miei, è l'inizio di una nuova era: le Principesse creperanno all'alba,  
  
perché-questa-è-FIABALAND! –  
  
  


**\- FINE -  
**

  
  
**Nota finale:**  
chiave di ricerca usata: "Le principesse creperanno all'alba" :D


End file.
